


Song Bird

by DeepwoodSprite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, I Went Down With This Ship, I need more loving scenes with solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepwoodSprite/pseuds/DeepwoodSprite
Summary: Reyala Lavellan has been travelling through The Emerald Graves with her companions Cole, Solas, and Varric Tethras. When Cole hears Lavellan's melancholy thoughts about singing and speaks them aloud for the party to hear it ultimately leads to revealing her worries to Solas.





	Song Bird

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Reyala Lavellan and Solas are still in the beginnings of their relationship. I wanted to explore their relationship and the inquisitor's inner thoughts and worries as I don't think it gives us that much in game.

    They'd been walking for what felt like hours. Reyala didn't mind it much, she rather enjoyed the beautiful scenery of the Emerald Graves; tall majestic trees reached to the sky with plumed green arms while moss and lush underbrush blanketed the earth underfoot, but it was beauty that had come with a severe price. The sight fills her with melancholy and Reyala stops as they near a stream, looking around at the dense forest. Her mind starts to wander and she hears the far off sound of laughter, a rich and jaunty melody that pulls her into memories of a time she'd almost forgotten. A time before.

    The memory stings, twinges at a chord deep in her chest, and she hears Cole's voice beside her, " _She missed it the most. The singing. Warm notes caressing, swirling up her throat. Up and up till they poured out and settled like dewdrops around her. They teased her for it, incessant song bird, but it was peaceful then. It had been so long. They left her: empty, cold. So lonely she_ -"

    "Cole!" Reyala cut in, "That's enough." she snaps, embarrassed and hurt to have her inner thoughts laid out so bare.

    Cole goes silent, sensing her emotions. He hesitates, unsure how to react, wanting to help her but unsure how. Solas watches her in the silence, his eyes questioning, searching hers. Reyala looks away, not wanting him to read her, as he always seemed to know exactly what her thoughts were, even without Cole proclaiming them to the rest of the party. Varric was the only one who spoke up.

    "So the girly likes singing eh?" He proclaims lightheartedly.

    Reyana grips her dagger at her side, turning around and continuing through the stream, suppressing a shiver as the cool water runs around her ankles and soaks into the thongs wrapped around her feet.

    "Well I'm sure you've got a wonderful voice, can't be any worse than Tiny." he continues with a chuckle, unperturbed by her gesture.

    "I _don't_ want to speak of it Varric. Leave it alone." She grits out, decidedly putting an end to their prying.

 

* * *

   

    Back at camp Reyala sat by the fire, warming her hands and feet. She watched it spark against the dark trees, hissing and popping warmth. She wanted to forget what had happened, but what Cole said lingered in her mind, nagging and digging deeper. Soft footsteps approach her from behind and she feels his presence beside her, soft and warm as the flames before her. But she waits to acknowledge him, not wanting to answer whatever questions he undoubtedly has for her.

    "In the Fade, song can be found as often as war." Solas comments, sitting down beside her.

    Reyala shrugs, remembering all the many wars he had shared his observations of. She knew he was trying to comfort her, but it wouldn't work. She didn't need to be comforted. She no longer sang, that's all it was. It didn't matter.

    He looks at her for a while, studying, his brow furrowed. "You look in pain."

    She feels her frustrations and worries bubbling to the surface and she shakes her head, "I don't want to do this Solas."

    "We do many things we don't wish inquisitor."

    She sighs, "Yes," she nods, "I suppose we do. I used to sing all the time, there was always a tune on my lips. I don't anymore."

    He tilts his head at her, waiting.

    "I can't anymore." His eyebrow lifts at this, as though the notion of her unable to do something seems doubtful. "It's not right anymore. It's not.. inside me anymore." She struggles to find the words. "That night, after Haven, when Mother Giselle started to sing.. it broke my heart. I hadn't sung in so long. Especially ever since all this.. started. I close my eyes and there's just destruction, and death. How do you sing anymore?"

    She looks at him, her eyes starting to sting from the pressure of unshed tears. "It used to make me happy, bring me joy. But now it just reminds me of everything we've lost. Everything I could lose for this world.." She shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut, "What do I do if I can't save them?" she chokes out.

    Solas gently touches her chin, turning her face towards him. She opens her eyes and for a moment she could have sworn his face looked pained, but the expression is gone before she could confirm it wasn't just her imagination.

   "In all my travels in the Fade I have seen great bravery; heroics long forgotten, epic wars and hard fought battles. Bravery I never thought to find outside it. But you have surprised me inquisitor." He says softly, "You possess wisdom and courage far beyond your years. If anyone can do this, I know you can." He looks out over the rest of the camp, "That is why I have stayed. I believe in your inquisition." He looks back at her, his gaze serious, locking her in place, "In _you_ , _vhenan_."

    Reyala's heart leaps at the endearment, he rarely called her _vhenan_ when outside of Skyhold on business. She had once asked him why and he insisted it was a sign of respect. She believed him, but it still sent a thrill through her to hear him call her so dearly. He moves his hand up, cupping her cheek, his touch spreading warmth through her skin. She sighs and leans into his hand.

    "Thank you, _vhenan_." She says softly, her breath catching in her throat.

    "I am here for you."  He hesitates for a moment, seeming to debate what he was about to say, but gives in. "Someday.." he whispers, "I'll help you find your song again." He leans forward and brings her closer, his lips brushing hers gently.

    She wraps her arms around him and smiles, appreciating the sound of that. Reyala pulls him closer and deepens their kiss, her heart sparking with a newfound hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic so I hope it sounds alright, I tried to stick to character as closely as I could. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading loves <3


End file.
